Daddy Please?
by dreamscarred
Summary: Evan asks Randy to indulge him in a roleplay fantasy and the Viper agrees but will he like it? SLASH M/M NC-17 Roleplay
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Daddy Please (1/?)  
**Author: ****dreamscarred** and **candy_belle**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
**Warnings:** sex, role play (age play)  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but we wish we did, all we do is play in a sandbox.

Evan stretched out on the warm body beneath him nuzzling the black line adorning the skin of the man he loved. "God you're like a cat after sex," Randy let his fingertips graze down the middle of Evan's spine. "But I like that," Randy tilted his head back as he felt Evan kiss at the tattoo line on his shoulder.

"Who says we're done," the smaller man giggled moving so his face was hovering over Randy's face.

"You're just a ball of energy," Randy smiled lazily. "Our flight is in four hours. I'm fine with more after play but I want some sleep tonight so I can ravish you in our king size bed tomorrow," Randy lifted up kissing Evan's now pouted lips.

"I have a question, well a favour," Evan blushed hoping this was the best time to ask his lover for this.

"You hardly ask me for anything so tell me. I'll give you anything," Randy shifted a bit letting his finger slide between the high flier's cheeks feeling his release still dripping out from the abused hole.

"I was wondering when we get home if you would do a sexual role play with me," Evan's chocolate eyes were wide with nerves.

"What type of role play?" Randy sat up a bit. He had done role plays before, simple ones. He wasn't sure what types of play his younger lover had dabbled in before him.

"Age play," Evan blushed.

"Age play?" Randy was a little taken back by the request. He had heard of it, knew sort of what it entailed but he wasn't sure if it was something that would turned him on. "I guess I'll try it for you."

"Yeah I would play," Evan was cut off by Randy's fingers on his lips.

"I know how it works you would the," Randy swallowed. "The kid," Randy made quote marks with his other hand. "And I would be," Evan pushed the tattooed man's hand aside and pressed his lips to the Viper's ear.

"Daddy," Randy shivered at Evan's tone and felt his exhausted shaft twitch and start to harden.

"So what," asked Randy absently stroking Evan's lower back, "You just call me Daddy during sex and stuff?"

"Not really," mumbled Evan stumbling over his words he was blushing slightly knowing that what he was asking might not be agreed to, "Its more...well the thing...real age play you kind of.." he took a deep breath then just blurred out, "It about taking care of each other. The father role is more than just being dominant its total control just like you have for a kid."

There was a long silence. Then when Randy still hadn't made a response Evan sighed and lowering his eyes he mumbled, "You can say no. I won't mind. Or we can just do the daddy thing during sex I…"

"No," rumbled Randy running his hand up Evan's back, "No it's okay. I'll give it go but I've never done anything like this I'm not even sure I know how to be a dad."

"You'd be an amazing father," berthed Evan not even aware he'd said it.

Randy blinked in surprise. Then as Evan realised what he'd said he blushed even more and buried his head in Randy's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Randy nuzzling his face against the soft hair. Prying Evan's head up so he could see his lover's face he asked" What do you mean I'd make a good father?"

"Well," explained Evan with a shrugged, "Look at how you looked after Ted and Cody. You weren't just their leader, you were their guardian. You sorted out their problems. I mean look at that time when they were fighting on screen - you stepped up and you were.,," he blushed as he chuckled, "...well like their dad."

Randy regarded him for a moment then with a wicked smirk he traced Evan's jaw line teasing gently, "Oh my god, you pervert - you got off on that, didn't you?"

"Not telling," Evan sealed his lips and gave a mischievous grin.

"Such a bad boy," Randy toyed with some of the language this type of play probably called for.

"I think you're going to like this game Randy, I mean Daddy," the small man leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Well I know hearing you say Daddy is getting me all riled up again," Randy pushed his hips up allowing Evan to feel his renewed hardness.

"Thought you said you wanted to sleep," Evan's grin got wider flashing his teeth.

"Sadly I do. I probably will need my sleep to do this age play stuff since I'm just an old man," the tattooed man stretched and wiggled down on the pillows.

"My old man, my Daddy," Evan said gleefully. Evan picked up the comforter and lifted up over their bodies as the snuggled down preparing to sleep. "So excited to get home."

"Soon. Only a few hours to our flight now," Randy wrapped his arms around Evan rolling them so they were spooning tightly. "Night," Randy kissed the raven hair.

"Night," Evan wiggled his rear against Randy's groin. "Daddy," and closed his eyes both of them soon drifting to sleep.

xxx

As they found their seats on the airplane Randy called, "Hey Ev give me your bag I'll put it up for you."

Evan smiled then realising there was no one that close to them he leant in and whispered, "Thanks…Daddy."

Randy actually shivered and staring at the smaller man he growled, "Evan we're public."

"No one's near enough to hear," soothed Evan sinking into his seat.

As Randy stowed the bags Evan fumbled around for his seatbelt. Finally taking his seat Randy glanced over and seeing Evan was struggling to get the belt sorted out. Giving a soft chuckle Randy leant over, batting Evan's hand away as he murmured absently, "Here let me do that for you."

Evan leant back watching in near awe as Randy quickly sorted out the tangled belt and then slid it into place. As Randy soothed the belt down Evan looked at him and smiling the most innocent smile possible he whispered, "Thank you Daddy."

Randy gave a faint smile and winking at him murmured, "Well, someone's got to look after you haven't they…Boy."

It was Evans turn to shiver and gasp audibly. Smiling nervously he looked at Randy and breathed, "I'm your boy?"

"Yeah," replied Randy with a soft smile, gently stroking Evan's thigh. "You are. You're my boy."

The flight was filled with more practicing of the age play game Randy reaching into the overhead compartment to get Evan's bag, a whisper for Evan not to wander far from him in the airport. When they got to the taxi they toned it down a bit and discussed what they should do about that night's dinner. Arriving home they set their bags in their bed room closet on benches that they had lining the wall just for suit cases to aid in packing and unpacking.

"So I guess now that we're home we do this all the way," Randy asked still slightly nervous about the idea.

"We do," Evan smiled grabbing a stool so he could grab a long box that was on the top shelf of the closet.

"Let me get that boy," Randy thought he was playing along when Evan brushed his hand away.

"I've got this. You're not allowed to see it yet," Evan held the black garment box to his chest. "Now would you be willing to dress more like a Daddy for me?" Evan pouted his lip and batted his eyelashes at the tattooed man.

"What do you mean?" Randy looked at his current outfit of a black t shirt adorned with skulls and a pair of slightly tattered jeans.

"Well," soothed Evan stepping down off the stool, "You're kind of dressed more like a big brother rather than a Daddy and I…"

"So what do you want your Daddy to wear then?" rumbled Randy smiling nervously.

Evan bit his lower lip and flicking a glance at Randy's side of the closest he asked, "Your suit? You know the one you wore on Lopez?"

Randy regarded him a moment then with a slight nod he asked,"Okay but what will you be wearing? If I'm dressing the part I guess you'll be dressing up as well?"

"Yeah," grinned Evan. "Yeah, I've got the outfit right here." He hugged the box tight and with a lingering look at Randy he started to head out.

"Hey!" called Randy "Where are you going?"

"To get changed," explained Evan. "But I don't' want you to see it yet." He padded back over and going up on tip toe he pressed a soft kiss to Randy's lips whispering, "Thank you for this."

"You know I'd anything for you," replied Randy gently caressing Evan's cheek. Brushing a secondary kiss against Evan's cheek he ordered. "Go on then. Go get changed into whatever outfit your holding. I'll see you downstairs, in the kitchen?"

"Perfect," nodded Evan a massive grin lighting up his whole face.

Evan bounded out of the room with his box while Randy moved to the very small selection of suits he owned. Picking the one he wore on Lopez tonight he grabbed his socks and dress shoes heading back into the master suite.

Setting the suit on the bed Randy lifted his shirt over his head and balled it up tossing it like a basketball at the clothing hamper in the corner. It didn't miss but it didn't go the whole way in as the shirt hung on the edge. Next he removed his pants revealing his smooth thick thighs and kicked the pants to lie on the floor by the hamper.

Looking down Randy at his current lack underwear he wondered what was appropriate to wear for this game. Deeming he needed to wear something and that commando was not an option; he moved to the dresser and opened his drawer. There wasn't much of a select all his underwear were black save a few light grey ones. He wore mainly briefs but did own a few thongs for just the right occasion.

Shifting through a color caught his eye reaching for it he pulled out a pair of white briefs. "When did I get these? Oh well they'll work better for this than black or grey," Randy slid on the briefs up his legs and headed back to the bed holding his suit.

Randy dressed quickly smoothing out his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked amazing. With a knowing smirk he murmured, "I wonder what the hell Evan's going to wear?" With a little shake of his head he headed for the kitchen resisting the urge to peak into the spare room where he knew Evan was changing.

Once in the kitchen he wandered straight to the fridge. He contemplated grabbing a beer but then remembering the game he figured as good dad wouldn't be drinking around his boy. With a little chuckle he turned to the kettle and pulled down a cup. Making himself a coffee he wandered to the breakfast bar. Sinking down onto the stool he took a few sips wondering what was taking Evan so long. Just as his patience was starting to wear thin, there was a loud bang that sounded suspiciously like the front door being closed.

"Evan?" called Randy.

Frowning at the noise Randy was half way off the stool when the kitchen door opened and Evan appeared smiling faintly at him. As he stepped into the kitchen he set his school bag on the table replying, "Hey Daddy. How was your day at work?"

Randy was at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy looked at Evan who resemble someone from one of those naught school boy pornos. He was wearing a full male uniform, dress trousers, white button up shirt with a tie and a blazer jacket with some unknown school emblem stitched on its front pocket. He felt perverted looking at Evan like this but admitted quite easily to himself that he was turned on by the outfit.

"Went well, I'm a little tried but that comes with having a job my boy," Randy walked over to Evan and caressed the bag Evan had laid on the table. Randy thought for a moment about what he had said hoping he was playing right.

"Well if you're tired let's go sit in the living room by the fireplace," Evan smiles up at him closing his eyes so his dark lashes rested on his slightly flushed cheeks.

"That sounds like a nice idea," Randy stood nervously wondering what to say. "You can tell me about you day at school."

"Sure Daddy," Evan took Randy's hand and went up on his tip toes. "Relax you playing along just fine lover," Evan whisper to reassure Randy.

"Before we go in let me get you a snack," the older man moved towards the cupboards.

Evan smiled and sinking onto one of the stools by the breakfast bar he watched as his Daddy moved around the kitchen pulling out jars and supplies. Within moment Randy had made them both a sandwich. Turning back he smiled at Evan and rumbled, "Here you go," he handed Evan a plate.

Evan took the plate then as he set it down he took a big bite of the sandwich mumbling through the crumbs, "Thanks Daddy."

"Don't speak with your mouth full," correct Randy.

Evan lowered the sandwich and made a big show of swallowing before replying, "Sorry Daddy."

Randy watched him take a few more bites resting his elbows on the breakfast bar. Having a sip of his coffee he bit the bottom of his lip wondering what he should do next.

Noticing the pensive look on Randy's face, Evan wiped his mouth before looking at Randy with big wide eyes and murmured, "I got my essay results today."

"You did?" asked Randy, "How do you, my boy?"

Evan just a little shrug and taking a bite of the sandwich he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Randy ducking his head down to look at Evan, "Evan tell me. How did you do?"

"I aced them," grinned Evan flashing his Daddy a beam smile, "3 A's and 2 A minuses."

"Really? That's brilliant!" exclaimed Randy genuinely pleased. Without thinking he rounded the breakfast bar and hugged Evan tightly, rumbling, "That's my clever boy."

Evan melted into the embrace and looking up into Randy's eyes he whispered, "Are you proud of me, Daddy?"

Randy reacted to the whisper the way he would in the bedroom a shiver running down his back and his cock stirring. He almost forgot the game has he was leaning down to suck on Evan's neck when he stopped. "Very proud," he let a deep growl go while his warm breath tickled Evan's neck.

Randy let go of the embrace and stepped back allowing Evan to finish his snack. Leaning on the counter he took deep breaths to calm down he didn't think this game would affect him like this but the desire was raging inside him. All Randy could see in his mind was Evan in that uniform on his knees in front of him.

"Daddy is something wrong," Evan turn on the stool watching Randy whose eyes were closed lick his lips. "Is there anything you need?" he hopped off the stool moving towards Randy.

Randy opened his eyes looking into Evans devilish brown ones confirming that what he had seen in his mind would be a reality in due time. "Nothing now," Randy stroked Evan's cheek. "My boy."

"Why don't you go sit in your chair Daddy and I while light the fire," Evan spun around gliding towards the living room.

Randy trailed after him indulging himself by allowing his eyes to linger of the glimpse of Evan's pert arse clad in the school uniform. Blowing out a low breath Randy's shook his head surprised at just how turned on his was by the game. As Evan padded over to the large fireplace Randy wandered to his favourite lazy boy chair. But as he went to sit down he happened to look over and froze. His eyes went wide as he drank in the delicious sight of Evan bent over attending to the fire.

As he busied himself with the fire Evan smiled to himself. He knew it had been risk asking for this game most people thought it was wrong but he loved it. Loved the feeling of being looked after being cared for and no one had ever made him feel as safe as Randy. He jumped when he felt a hand brush his hair. Looking up he found Randy standing beside him a soft fond smirk curling his lip.

"The fire was a good idea," rumbled Randy helping Evan to his feet. Absently his hand curled around the back of Evan's neck, stroking the hair line making Evan sigh in total contentment.

"Glad you think so," Evan leaned into the touch. "Daddy do you want a drink?" Evan finished starting the gas fire place.

"I would, such a thoughtful boy," Randy stood deciding to sit in his chair. His eyes following Evan as he walked to their liquor cabinet that was along the wall. Evan opened the cabinet looked at the array of bottles selecting an amber bottle of whiskey.

Evan had planned this for their play and pulled down one of their regular glasses that should anything happen to it; it wouldn't be a big deal. Well about what happen to the glass anyway. Evan glanced over his shoulder at Randy to make sure he was watching before starting to pour the drink.

Evan carefully poured the glass half full then jerked the bottle knocking the glass over a bit of the liquid spilling on him as the glass shattered on the hardwood floor. Setting the bottle down Evan dropped to his knees picking up glass. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry."

Randy wasn't sure if he should be upset and angry at Evan or calm and soothing. So he just stood silently and made his way over to his boy. "Evan," Randy began.

"Ow," Evan held his hand showing where a piece of glass had cut his finger drops of blood forming.

"Oh," breathed Randy catching Evan's wrist he pulled the hand closer looking at the little shard of glass. Giving a soft sigh he helped Evan to his feet rumbled, "Come into the light let me look at it properly."

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Evan looking very distressed, "It's just caught the edge of the glass and I'm really sorry daddy…"

"Shhh," soothed Randy reaching over with his other had not caressed Evan's cheek, "Hush my Boy I'm not angry. It was a mistake. Now can you be brave and hold still?"

Evan nodded delighted at how well Randy was playing the game. He watched as Randy gently eased the little shard of glass out of his finger. The wound started bleeding even more a trickle of blood running down his finger and pooling on the tip. He went to pull it back but then Randy blew his mind.

Realising he had nothing to wipe the blood away and remembering something he'd heard once about saliva being a good antiseptic, so slowly he raised Evan's hand to his lips. Extending his tongue he bowed his head and began to suck on the cut licking at it with his tongue. Without removing his mouth he looked up and found Evan staring at him in wide eyed amazement. He smiled around the finger then drew in it into his mouth even more swirling his tongue around the tip loving the stuttered sigh Evan gave in response.

Evan just kept watch he knew Randy was turn on by blood although he wasn't so he had hoped that working the glass into their game would help Randy get even more into it. It had worked better than had imagine because Randy's tongue was doing things to his finger that he would love to feel on another part of his body.

Randy was in heaven just the few drops of blood that were on his tongue was such a sinful delight to him has he had never tasted Evan like this before. Randy could feel his body reacting and he need to stop and calm down or he'd probably just shove Evan back onto the broken glass and start ravishing him. And that just wasn't the game they were playing today.

"Feel better?" Randy pulled his lips off the digit giving it a quick kiss.

"Yes," Evan looked at him. "Thank you for kissing it better Daddy," Evan smirked and the words went straight to Randy's shaft. Randy shifted in his pants and avoided eye contact with Evan hoping the young man didn't see how hard this little scene had gotten him.

"I think we should clean the rest of the glass," Randy stood giving Evan an eye level view of his groin.

"Daddy why are your pants sticking out like that?"

"What?" gasped Randy.

"Your pants," realised Evan acting the innocent boy perfectly, "Why are they sticking out like that? It looks like you've got something stuck down there."

Randy started at Evan totally thrown as to how to reply. He opened his mouth then closed it again before stammering, "I um…I…."

"Is it the same thing as when I wake up?" asked Evan gently nudging Randy in the right direction, "You know when my thing stands up."

Randy blinked at him then realising what Evan was doing he nodded and trying to keep his voice steadying he explained, "Sort of. Remember how I said it was perfectly natural well so this. It's just I got a little excited when I see things I like..."

"Yes?" asked Evan innocently his hands gripping Randy's hips as he levered himself back to his feet, making sure he slid up the whole of Randy's body making the older man groan in need, "What do you like?" asked Evan seductively.

Randy didn't reply at once. He simply reached out touching Evan's shoulder caressing it slightly loving the feeling of the cotton shirt under his fingers. With a soft smile he leant in and brushed a kiss into Evans hair and rumbled, "You. I like you, my boy."

"I like you too Daddy," Evan stood up slowly making his hand grazed over the bulge. "I'll get a broom and clean up the glass and mix you a new drink," Evan darted off before Randy could say he would help clean.

Randy walked back over and sat in his chair he had to admit he liked this game of Evan's. It was certainly turning him on has his "boy" had pointed out. He looked down at his tented pants resisting the desire to rub himself instead he tried to calm himself.

"I'm back," Evan smiled holding a broom and dust pan. "So sorry about this Daddy."

"It's ok my boy don't worry," Randy continued to play but really want all he wanted to do was to pull Evan onto his lap. Evan set about sweeping the glass in to the pan. Once swept Evan placed the pan aside and mixed Randy's drink this time not purposely breaking the glass.

"Here Daddy," Evan handed over the glass filled with amber liquid.

"Thank you," Randy took a good long drink from the glass. "Would you like to have a sip my boy? See what an adult drink is like?"

Evan blinked at him then replied dutifully, "But you said I should not drink and…"

"That's only when you're out with your friends," interrupted Randy absently swirling the whiskey in his glass, "Its fine if it with me. You trust me, don't you?"

"OF Course Daddy!" exclaimed Evan, looking scandalised that his Daddy would think otherwise.

"Well then," smiled Randy, "Have a sip."

Evan still looked unsure and as he watched him Randy was suddenly struck by an idea. Smirking slightly he ordered, "Come here..." he patted his thigh. Waiting for Evan to settle into place Randy dipped his finger into the amber liquid. He pulled it out, and with his free hand caressing Evan's back, he gently ran his whiskey soaked finger along Evan's lower lip.

"Lick your lip," he ordered softly, fighting hard not to groan with desire as Evan's pink tongue flicked out cleaning his stained lower lip.

Evan gave a little shiver as the alcohol burned his mouth then smiling at his daddy he giggle," That tastes nice."

"I know," chuckled Randy leaning back shifting his hips slightly, "Want to try some more?"

"I really shouldn't only bad boys drink," Evan mused.

"So your saying Daddy is a bad boy?" Randy grinned devilish delight flicking in his eyes.

"Young boys, my age. Not you Daddy, you're an adult and allow to have a drink," Evan shifted on Randy's lap making Randy's drink splash over the rim of the glass on to both of them. "Sorry Daddy," Evan sucking on his bottom lip.

"Look at you," Randy gazed at Evan who had much more of the drink on his pants than Randy. "All dirty. What am I going to do with you?" Randy leaned into Evan's ear and whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I'll need to take a bath and change my clothes," Evan pouted. "Will you help wash me, Daddy?"

"Evan you know you can bathe yourself but," Randy stroked the raven hair. "Just this once I'll make an exception."

"Thank you," Evan gave the older man a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Let me finish what is left," Randy finished the last little bit of amber liquid in the glass before setting it aside. "Shall we go to the bathroom my boy?"

"Let's go," Evan slid off Randy's lap. "Daddy? Do I get bubbles?"

Randy stared at him then smiling slowly he chuckled "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

"I'm always good," protested Evan giving Randy an impish grin and wink.

Randy chuckled in response and as he rose to his feet, he held his hand out, saying, "Come on then, Trouble. Let's go get you cleaned up."

They walked quickly to the bathroom and Randy began to busy himself drawing the bath. Evan watched him drinking in the sight of the dark suit pulled tight over the body he adored. In all his fantasies he'd never expected Randy would be so good at the game. It was almost too easy to fall into his boyish role and let the older man take total control. He smiled as Randy glanced back at him, his Daddy offering him a burning hot smile as he called, "Come here my Boy. Let's get you out of those soiled clothes."

Evan walked over and stood patiently in front of Randy. He had expected Randy to just strip the clothes off him but he didn't. Instead Randy knelt down in front of him. Lift Evan's right leg he started to unlace the shoe, sliding it off and pulling the sock with it. As soon as Evan's foot was expose Randy started to caress his ankle and foot making Evan gasp. Looking up Randy gave an almost shy smile and rumbled seductively, "My beautiful boy."

It was a whisper that made Evan whimper with sheer wanton adult need.

"Are you ok," Randy rubbed the ankle more.

"Yes Daddy why do you ask?" Evan put a finger to his lips playing innocent about his sexual whimper.

"You whimpered I thought you maybe in some type of pain," Randy switched to the other foot repeating the act of removing the sock letting his finger brush over the revealed skin.

"No," Evan chewed the inside of his cheek as the older man's hand slipped up into his pant leg stroking his calf.

"Ok," the tattooed man responded giving the muscle a squeeze before standing up. Randy ran a finger down Evan's tie stopping when it hit the vest under the open school jacket. "I guess Daddy needs to help you undress," came a soft chuckle as he popped the buttons on the vest showing the white shirt underneath.

"You may want to check the water," Evan suggested noting the bubbles were rising quiet high.

"Fuck," Randy moved away from Evan and went about making sure the tub wouldn't over flow. In the meantime Evan slid his jacket of setting it neatly on the toilet.

"You've got bubbles on your jacket daddy," Evan giggled.

Randy looked down and chuckled. Looking back at Evan he rumbled "So I have. Guess I'll just have to take my jacket off, won't I?"

Evan nodded and without speaking he just stepped closer quickly undoing the two buttons. Sliding his hands up Randy's white shirt he eased his fingers under the tailored shoulders and slowly slid the jacket down his daddy's arms. As Randy slipped out of the jack he gave a little sigh of appreciated. The steam from the bath was making Evan's white shirt translucent giving tantalising glimpses of the body hidden beneath the cotton.

Pulling himself back into the game Randy ordered, "Come on stop dawdling we need you out of those dirty clothes and in the water."

"Yes Daddy," replied Evan.

He smiled as Randy started to pop the button on his shirt, the long fingers grazing his chest as Randy pulled the shirt apart finally revealing his torso properly. Watching Randy's face Evan gave a knowing little giggle and keeping his voice as innocent as possible he asked, "Is everything okay Daddy?" He let his eyes slide down Randy's body until they rested on Randy's groin, "Your trousers have gone really tight again"

"I know ," Randy rumbled shifting in them. "But like I said I like you my boy and the things you do," Randy let a sly smile cross his lips. "You should remove those too and get in or your water will be cold."

"Alright Daddy," Evan undid his pants then after unzipping the fly he lowered them off his hips. Randy let an audible gasp go as he saw what Evan wore beneath the pants. Tight white underwear that hid very little, they weren't even boxer brief. No they were cut just like Randy's trunks but made of soft cotton and white. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh nothing," Randy lied, his eye going back to Evan's groin. He just wanted to crawl over and nuzzle that tightly stretched white fabric so badly but now really wasn't the time. He just knew he would need to make sure Evan got back into those.

Evan moved closer to the bath tub toying with the elastic of his underwear teasing Randy purposely. "Daddy I'm shy about my you know, would you turn away?"

"But Evan it's nothing I haven't seen before we're both men," Randy licked his dry lips. "Besides you need to get use to other men seeing you nude or how will you handle changing for gym at school.

"But that's different!" pouted Evan still toying with the elastic of his underwear.

"Why?" asked Randy

"Just because," pouted Evan not looking at his Daddy.

"Evan?" growled Randy softly.

When Evan made no reply Randy closed the gap between them and reaching out caressed Evan's exposed stomach rumbling, "You can tell me anything you that my boy anything."

Evan slowly looked up and fixing Randy with a painfully innocent look enhanced with a devastatingly erotic glint he murmured, "Because I never get all wake up hard when I'm getting changed at school."

Randy gulped and then letting the smirk curl his lips he stepped closer spooning against Evan near naked body and murmured, "Good. I'm glad to hear to that you don't get hard at school. But it perfect natural my boy to get hard when you like something."

"The way you like me?" asked Evan all but batting his eyelids.

"Yes," breathed Randy brushing a barely there kiss into Evan hair. Realising he was so close to breaking the game Randy stepped back and gave a quick slap to Evan's white cotton clad butt and ordered, "Now quit being a girl, strip and get in the bath."

Evan gave a vampish grin and bending from the waist he pulled the pants down giving Randy a perfect view of his compact little butt earning a loud groan and a growled, "Stop teasing and get in the bath!"

"Ok," Evan smirked dipping his foot into the water to test it.

"Is it too hot?" Randy questioned staring at Evan's exposed body.

"No just need to get used to it," he stepped his foot the whole way in letting it adjust for a moment then adding his other leg. He stood straight up in the bubble bath while his legs got so they matched the temperature of the water.

Evan sunk down into the bubbles giggling as they tickle his shaft has he continued to be seated. Randy grinned watching his boy swirl his arms from side to side splashing a bit of the water around. It got so that he could resist kneeling at the edge of the tub to take a small handful of the bubbles and blowing them at Randy.

"Careful now you'll get my suit all wet," Randy growled.

"Aw Daddy you don't want to have a water fight with me?" Evan flicked his wet fingers at Randy's face.

"Behave!" Randy snarled he did not like having soapy water hit his eyes.

"What are you going to do Daddy is I'm bad in the bath?" Evan teased leaning over the side of the tub . "Punishment me?"

"Yes, now be good and let's get on with this bath," Randy wiped his face with a towel.

Evan gave Randy an impish grin but settled back resting his head on the far end of the bath. Swaying his hips a little he made the water wash over his abs and torso knowing that Randy was watching every single move. Without speaking Randy dipped the large sponge into the warm water then bought it up running it over Evan's chest taking care to sponge and rinse every inch of exposed skin. Evan bit his lower lip trying so hard not to groan but the way Randy was washing him was doing things to him. He opened his eyes and found Randy staring at him the grey eyes fixed on his face.

Offering a shy smile Evan asked softly," Is something wrong…Daddy?"

Randy shook his head. Reaching over he traced a finger along Evan's jaw then rumbled, "Just thinking how beautiful my boy is."

Evan blushed for real and flicking Randy a coy look he sighed, "I'm not beautiful. I'm..."

"Shhh," ordered Randy leaning in even more. His tie dangling dangerously close to the water as he whispered, "You're my boy and if I say you're beautiful. Its means…" his voice trailed off and without even realising what he was doing he leant in to kiss Evan. It was only the splash of water and the startled cry of "Daddy what are you doing?" that made him stop. Made him open his eyes and stare lustfully at his boy.

"Uh, um," Randy stuttered remembering this was game and he wasn't supposed to be kissing Evan or was he.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy stopped to think about how he could bring this play act to the more sexual side because his desire for his high flying lover was growing by the minute. "I kissed you when you were small how is it different now?" Randy wanted to mentally smack himself not sure if that was the correct thing to say.

"That's true but why now Daddy, but I'm not little anymore," Evan moved closer to Randy enjoying the look of pure confusion on the older man's face.

"I know, but you're my beautiful boy I want you to feel beautiful and loved," Randy smiled feeling better about that sentence than his previous one. 

"But isn't it wrong for you to kiss me like that?" Evan was curious to hear what type of answer Randy would have for him as he was also starting to long for the older man to get in the tub with him.

"Some would think that but I'm showing you the purest form of my love. Showing you how love should feel my boy," Randy leaned over the tub the tip of his tie touching the water. "Don't you want my love?"

Evan gave him a crocked smile then leaning closer he whispered, "Of course I want your love daddy. I always want your love." 

The words went straight to Randy's groin. Giving a low growl he reached out his hand curling around the back of Evan's neck. Caressing the hair line he rumbled," Want me to show you just how much Daddy loves his boy then?"

"Yes please," whispered Evan his voice vibrating with lust and desire.

Randy smiled and closing the gap between them pressing his lips to Evan's. Evan took the kiss willingly his lips parting as Randy's tongue asked for access. Devouring his boy's mouth Randy lost himself in the kiss for a few moments. Then slowly opening his eyes he found himself drowning in two pools of dark sensuous chocolate. Pulling back he smirked, "See Daddy loves you a lot."

"And I love my Daddy," replied Evan his eyes falling to half-mast as he absently licked his lips tasting the lingering hint of Randy's kiss.

Randy stroked the dark hair then getting a suddenly wicked idea he pulled back ordering, "Stand up for me my boy, let me wash your legs."

Evan blinked at him then giving the most perfect impression of a nervous boy he stammered, "But Daddy if I do that you'll be looking straight at my…."

"I know," whispered Randy caressing the back of Evan's head, "And I can't wait to see it. Now come on," he ordered, "Stand up for your Daddy and let me take care of you."

Evan stood slowly bubbles running down his thighs, calves and down that smooth patch of skin above his semi erect penis. Randy suppressed a moan and gazed at the creamy skin. "Beautiful," Randy whispered.

"You think so Daddy? You don't think I'm too short or too small? Like everyone else who bullies me?" Evan put his index finger to his lips and blushed.

"They all bully you because they all want your beauty," the older man picked up a wash cloth ringing it out lightly before starting to wash a thigh. 

"I don't think so, they'll just beat me up and take my things," the small man looked down and frowned.

"Then they are blind because you are perfect," Randy blew at the bubbles on Evan's legs. "Just don't worry about them my boy you've got a Daddy that would die for you. Isn't that enough?" Randy washed the other leg leaning forward to kiss the clean skin.

"Daddy," Evan whimpered as there were a few more kisses. 

"Aren't I enough, Evan?" Randy whispered looking up at his lover lips slight parted his eyes half lidded.

Evan stared down at Randy his heart hammering in his chest. Taking a small gulp of air he whispered, "You're more than enough for me…Daddy."

Randy closed his eyes nuzzling his face against Evan's thighs, his hands kneading the firm calves. Brushing kiss after kiss against Evan's hip whispering, "Oh Evan…" pressing a harder kiss to the hip crease Randy slowly looked up and with his eyes burning with passion he rumbled, "Anyone who hurts you hurts me and I promise you my boy they will soon wish they hadn't."

Slowly Randy stood up, despite the fact Evan was standing in the bath Randy was still slightly taller but they were closer in height than normal and Randy took the opportunity to caress Evan's neck murmuring," So beautiful my brave boy. These bullies what do they do?" 

Evan looked away blushing slightly as he replied "They just...they do stuff, they take my things they…they call say things about me, they…"

"What things?" breathed Randy leaning in to kiss Evan's neck, "Tell me."

"They say…" Evan's voice shuddered as Randy's hand stroked his neck again, "They say…" slowly Evan looked round and for a moment the game was forgotten as he stared into Randy's grey eyes and confessed, "They say I'm only with you to get push. That I don't deserve to be with you, that I'm not good enough for the current face of the company. That..."

"They're wrong!" interrupted Randy forcefully. The game equally forgotten as he realised what Evan was really telling him. Resting his forehead against Evan's he growled, "They are so fucking wrong."

There was a strained moment's silence as blazing grey eyes burnt into soft brown one then, remembering the game, Evan gave a forced giggle and chuckled, "Daddy you said a bad word."

Randy glared at him then falling back into the game he gave a knowing smirk.

"Daddy's are allowed to say bad words, especially when someone says something to my boy that upsets him," Randy licked his lips.

"I like it when you say bad words Daddy," Evan blushed purposely turning sideways so Randy could get a delicious view of his back and bottom. "I think I'm clean now, and my feet are starting to get pruned."

"Very well, step out on the mat and let Daddy dry you," Randy stepped back grabbing a big fluffy white towel.

Randy looked at the towel and smiled at it, white and virginal. When he first met Evan that was exactly how he thought the younger man was. How wrong he was. Evan was an onion with layers everyday Randy was finding a new one to pull back and expose. This game was just another one and it made him excited what Evan could reveal with another layer.

Randy turned and faced the dripping Evan. Suds ran down bare flesh, over all the bumps and ridges it making the skin glisten. Randy hesitated and then went to work slowly drying Evan off bit by bit. Making sure no pure white bubbles were missed by the matching white towel as he wiped off the small man's chest. 

"Daddy," Evan giggled. "I think my body is likes you too."

"Huh?" asked Randy not really paying attention. He was too lost in watch the way Evan's nipples responded each time he brushed the soft towel over them.

"My body," giggled Evan giving Randy the biggest set of seductive puppy eyes ever seen, "Look…"

He indicated to his lower regions. Randy followed the hand and gave a stuttered breath. Evan's body was clearly enjoying the game; the impressive erection standing proud was enough to make Randy actually salivate. Absently Randy reached out stroking the hard flesh with the back of his finger loving the way Evan gasped and groaned all in one. Forcing himself to remember the game and not simply drop to his knees and devour the tempting column, Randy gave a predatory smirk and running a hand up Evan's stomach, he mused, "It seems your body does like it when your daddy takes care of you."

"I love it when my Daddy takes care of me," replied Evan his voice dripping with innocent sexuality.

Randy's smile grew and leaning down he brushed a kiss over Evan's forehead promising, "Well Daddy is going to take very good care of you, my boy."

He slowly snaked his arms around Evan's shoulders and pulling the small frame closer he rested his head on the damn hair and rumbled, "What say we get you dressed in jammies and then go back down stairs and we can relax together. It's been long for both of us." 

Evan grinned vampishly and snuggling into the embrace he brushed a game breaking kiss over Randy's collar bone purring, "I like the sound of that, Daddy. I like the sound of that a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good boy," Randy ran his hands up and down Evan's arms. "Come on," Randy led the naked Evan into the master suite and began opening one of the dresser drawers.

"Can I wear the red ones Daddy?" the young man smiled sweetly.

"Yes," the tattooed man replied shifting though the contents of the draw finally finding the soft red flannel pyjamas. "These ones right?"

"Those are the ones," Evan bounced over holding his arms out.

Randy pulled the sleeves over the firmly muscled arms Evan shivering has the soft fabric touched him. Once the arms were done the older man moved to the front and one by one buttoned the front of the top occasionally touching the exposed skin that was being covered.

"Comfy?" Randy finished.

"I would be Daddy but you didn't put my bottoms on yet," the small man giggled pointing at the pants on the dresser.

"So I didn't," Randy picked them up but stepped back to admire Evan's half-dressed form. The flannel top just covered Evan's lower anatomy leaving the smooth legs exposed along with the feet which as wiggling toes waiting with anticipation. "Really like to leave you like this."

"Nooo!" squealed Evan grinning from ear to ear, "Daddy! That's wrong!"

Randy chuckled and holding the soft red bottoms to his chest he smirked at his boy rumbling, "But you look good my Boy. You look..." he licked his lips and growled,"...edible."

"You want to eat me?" asked Evan shooting Randy a positivity coy look.

"Oh yeah," breathed Randy, "I want to eat you all up."

Randy meant it he wanted to do nothing more than grab Evan and fling him on the bed. He wanted his boy he wanted his perfect lover and he wanted him now. He stepped closer then as Evan looked at him with an almost innocent expression Randy suddenly remembered the game they were supposed to be playing and pulled back growling, "But only big bad wolves eat little boys and..." he dropped to his knees and lifting Evan's left foot he looked up asking meaningfully, "I'm not a big bad wolf, am I?"

Evan gave him an innocent smile and shook his head replying, "No Daddy you're not a big bad wolf." He held Randy's gaze a silent message flashing between them. Randy broke away first and as he slowly pulled the bright red flannel bottoms up Evan's legs, Evan added softly, "You're my hero."

"You're hero?" Randy was flatter but also stunned that Evan would call him that.

"Yes Daddy, my hero. You're big, strong, loyal, trusting, loving and so much more. I wish I could be more like you," Evan smiled looking Randy dead in the eye so the older man could see he meant every single word.

"Now I'm scared that I one day won't meet all those expectations and let you down," Randy tie the drawstring of the pyjama bottoms.

"You won't Daddy, even if you did stumble you won't," the small giggled watching Randy stand up straight and roll his shoulders.

"What now little boy?" the tattoo man smirked wonder where this game would lead next.

"Read me a bedtime story please?"

"I can do that," Randy nodded. "You can pick the book."

"I can," Evan took the older man's hand pulling him out of the bathroom. "This is going to be a hard choice we have so many books."

"Well I know you're my bookworm so you must have a few favourites that come straight to mind," Randy let Evan lead him into the study that contained their large collection of books.

"We don't have that many!" giggled Evan pulling Randy further into the book lined study.

"Not many?" rumbled Randy shaking his head, "We've got enough books in this house to open a library."

Evan just grinned at him and stuck his tongue out. Dropping Randy's hand he crossed over and grabbing a small set of steps he clambered up them stretching up on tip toe to reach the very top shelf. Randy was tempted to tell him to get down but watching the compact body stretch out and getting the tantalising glimpse of stomach Randy decided to indulge himself in the gorgeous sight without interruption.

Finally grabbing the book he's been searching for Evan scampered off the ladder and bounced back to Randy holding the book out asking, "Read this to me? Please Daddy?" he asked making his eyes impossibly large and practically impossible to refuse.

Randy took the book, feeling his body react as he realised Evan had grabbed one of the many gay erotica novels Evan had scattered through their collection and smiled. Tilting his head he rumbled, "I'm not sure this is a suitable book for your Daddy to be reading you my boy."

"Please!" mewed Evan suddenly moulding himself against Randy's body. Resting his head against Randy's shoulder he shot his lover a knowing look adding, "I'll be a good boy for you, Daddy," promised Evan his voice dripping with sexual intent, "I'll be a very good boy for you."

Randy groaned inwardly at those words because he knew how good Evan could be when he was playful. "I'll right I will read it," he took the book form his smaller lover. "Where are we reading this? Bedroom?"

"No, not the bedroom Daddy," Evan dug his toe in the rug.

"But this is a bedtime story, no?" Randy glanced at the back cover of the book and treated to an image of two men entangled into each other's arms.

"Well I guess, but I was hoping…." Evan looked up at Randy with a pout. "You'd sit in your leather chair Daddy and I could sit on your lap while you read to me, please Daddy."

Randy licked his lips he could see where Evan was going with all this his boy had a naughty plan going and he loved it. People often misjudged thinking he was sweet and innocent and Randy use to be like that too. Not anymore though he had learned Evan had a lot of kinks and a naughty side that could rival his.

"Very well my boy let's sit," Randy strode across the room to see in the large chair. "Come sit on Daddy's lap but if you squirm too much I might have to spank you."

Evan gave a stifled groan then looking up at Randy he purred, "Well I'll just have to make sure I'm a very good boy then won't I daddy. Wouldn't want to give you any reason for putting me over your knee and spanking me, would I?"

Randy licked his lips then patting his lap he growled, "Quit being a tease and get your arse over here Boy."

Evan grinned at him, and making a show of walking over to where Randy was sprawled he gave a coy little wink before slipping onto Randy's right thigh. He wriggled in, snuggling against the strong arm.

Randy smirked and brushing a kiss into the dark hair, he asked, "Do you want me to start from the beginning or do you have a favourite bit?"

Evan bowed his head blushing a little before replying "chapter seven is really…" he shot Randy a look then breathed, "…stimulating."

Smirking Randy flicked through the book until the beginning of chapter seven came into view. Scanning the words quickly, he gave a loud groan and shifted in the chair his body already responding to the erotic descriptions filling the page and whispered "Jesus Evan…"

"Please!" begged Evan looking at him, "Please I want to hear you read me my bed time story…Daddy."

Randy swallowed and cleared his throat and began reading out loud. "He was dreaming of a dark haired man looming over him. He could smell the man's musk, hear his shallow breath the shining blue eyes piecing into his soul," Evan snuggled closer to Randy imaging it was the two of them in the story. "Soon I could feel his shaft brush my entrance and I moaned out that I need you, I need my lover," Randy growled the last part.

"Do you need me Daddy?" Evan grinned as the older man's arm tightened around him. "Keep reading I'm not sleepy yet," he wiggled around on Randy's lap feeling the firm bulge.

"Do that again and I will slap your ass red boy," Randy's lip curled into a hopefully smile. "But yes Daddy does," he licked his lips answering his boy's question. "He kissed me the warmth of his body on mine I knew it was him the only man I would ever love. He slid in opening my body, making my body shutter with a burning sensation as we became one."

Evan shifted again in the lap this time not on purpose but because his cock was hard and setting awkward in his pyjama pants. "Daddy why did you stop?"

"Time to teach you a lesson about sitting still."


	6. Chapter 6

Evan squeaked as Randy set the book down and grabbed his arm. He stared in amazement at Randy unable to believe Randy was really going to spank him. He started struggling for show whining, "Noooo no Daddy please I didn't mean to squirm I…"

"I told you to sit still," growled Randy smirking at the blush working its way up Evan's face, "You disobeyed me so now you get a punishment for being a bad boy." And with that he pulled Evan over his lap.

Evan landed with a loud huff the compact body fitting over Randy's lap perfectly. Bracing a hand on the floor Evan kicked his legs whining," Daddy no…please…" but despite the words of protest he turned and favoured Randy with the most erotically charged smile ever. Randy winked at him and without breaking the game he snarled, "No. Bad boys need to be taught if Daddy gives you an instruction then you obey it."

He started rubbing Evan's flannel clad butt, growling softly to himself as he felt Evan wriggle into place. With a low snarl he pulled his hand back and landed the first blow making Evan yelp in delighted surprise.

"Keep still," ordered Randy running a hand along Evan's back, "You move I'll spank your naked bottom rather than through your pyjamas."

Evan groaned and dropping his head he pressed a kiss to Randy's calf whispering, "I'll be good Daddy I promise…" he gave a startled yelp as Randy spanked his clothed backside again this time harder that before.

"What part of be still do you not understand," Randy slapped again before rubbing the flannel covered bottom. Evan couldn't help himself as his hardening shaft was trapped against Randy's thigh. He shifted once more and drew a dark laugh from the older man. "That's it."

Randy positioned his arm under Evan's stomach and lifted him up enough so he could pull the pyjama bottoms down revealing the pert rosy bottom. Without uttering a word the Viper struck the slap echoing through the room nearly drowning out Evan's whimper.

The blow has stung but Evan had received worse punishment before so he could handle this as Randy rained more blows down upon him making his ass red from the impact. Evan bit his lip holding back the noises and tears he wanted to let out no wanting his Daddy to find him weak.

"You're so quiet my boy," Randy flicked his fingers against the abused flesh. "As Daddy punished you enough or do need more?" he gripped one of the cheeks squeezing hard.

Evan gave a loud sniff whimpering, "Ow…"

Randy smiled to himself and sighed asking again," I asked you a question, have you learnt your lesson or do I need to teach you some more?"

Evan turned and looked at him, the chocolate eyes swimming with unshed tears his lower lip quivering slightly and it was a sight that did bad things to Randy. Running his hand over the bright red cheeks of Evan's arse Randy rumbled, "You're such a disoriented boy at time," he gave a light tap making Evan yap in surprise and rub against his thigh. Swallowing his own groan of delight Randy repeated the move loving the way Evan was slowly rutting against him. Brining his other hand up he caressed the back of Evan neck and growled, "You keep moving then Daddy is going to get angry."

"I...I...I'm sorry…" stammered Evan groaning as another slap landed on his burning butt. He bit his lower lip trying to keep still but he was so hard, so painfully hard it was impossible and as the large hand crashed into his burning behind, he couldn't help himself and he wriggled wildly, whimpering softly, "Oh god Daddy…"

"Fuck," Randy groaned those words driving his hormones to maddening heights. "Behave boy with that dirty mouth or what I do next I am not responsible for," Randy growled wanting so bad for Evan to disobey. Evan couldn't help but wriggle once more when the large hand of his lover hit his ass.

"Daddy," Evan gasped out with a hoarse voice.

"I warn you," Randy snarled as Evan yelped. Randy pulled Evan back as he hastily undid his pants exposing his hard cock. "Show Daddy how sorry you are, open up," he pushed Evan's head down forcing his way into the warm wet mouth.

Evan opened his throat trying not gag and sputter to much as Randy pushed his shaft all the way down. The small high flier placed his hands on the older man's thick thighs as his head was pulled up by the hair and then pushed back down till the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Good boy suck, polish it with your saliva really good and Daddy will reward you," Randy threw his hand back against the leather chair.

Evan choked as Randy's hips thrust up into his mouth. He tried to free his head but Randy's grip was too strong. Feeling tears starting to roll down his check he gripped Randy's thighs with his nails trying to tell his lover to ease up. Randy was vaguely aware of the pain but he didn't care his boy's mouth was too warm, too perfect to stop. It was only as he felt his release coiling and he knew he didn't want the game to end yet that he release Evan, letting the smaller man pull back allowing him to breathe properly.

Gripping the base of his cock Randy groaned torn as he felt his release retreating. Slowly looking up he finally saw Evan's face properly, drinking in the sight of Evan's ruined mouth, the tear stained cheeks and swore, rumbled "Fuck…" he traced his thumb over Evan's swollen lips growling, "See what happens when you make Daddy lose control my Boy."

Evan nodded licking his lips and coughing at the same time. He gave another cough then sinking back onto his heels he looked up at his Daddy and murmured," Yeah but I deserved it for being a bad boy," his voice was hoarse his throat obviously feeling the effects of the rough blow job. He gave a wicked smile and slowly coming up on his knees he leant in forcing Randy's legs further apart and resting his head against Randy's stomach he looked up and asked seductively, "But you enjoyed it didn't you Daddy? I made you feel good, don't I?"

"Yes, so damn good," Randy growled rolling his neck trying to figure out where he wanted to take this game next. He could feel the soft black hair tickling his abs. "For taking your punishment so well how about Daddy rewards you now."


	7. Chapter 7

"But I was bad," Evan closed his eyes brushing his lips over the small indent of Randy's navel.

"You were but now your being very good," Randy ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair. "Stand up my boy," Randy offered his hand helping Evan to his feet leading him to a desk on the other side of the room. "Brace your hands here and push your bottom out and will give you your treat."

Evan did as requested placing his hands on the mahogany table his pert ass protruding making his back curve. Randy knelt down behind him and parted the two slightly red globes staring at the quivering pink ring grinning. Snaking his tongue out he flicked it back and forth over the hole making Evan gasp out.

"Daddy, I like this treat," Evan looked over his shoulder see the grey blue eyes looking up at him as he buried his face in to the crease.

Randy carefully swiped his tongue along the crease taking time to swirl the tip over the quivering entrance. Evan groaned loudly his butt pushing back against Randy's face trying to get more of the teasing tongue to enter him. He bowed his head gasping, "Oh god Daddy that feels amazing that makes me..." he swore softly his head flying back as Randy caressed his hips pulling him backwards more.

Breaking for air Randy rubbed his index finger over the quivering hole asking gruffly, "You want me to make you feel even more amazing my Boy? You want your Daddy to make you fly?"

Evan gave a low long mew that made Randy groan in response. Glancing over his shoulder Evan looked down at his lover and whispered, "God yes...Randy yes...please..."

"What did you call me?" growled Randy holding Evan's gaze.

"Daddy," smirked Evan loving the way Randy had taken to the game, "I meant yes please Daddy."

"That's better," growled Randy. Then without breaking eye contact he extended his toughen and licked a single long lick along the quivering crease, shivering at the way Evan's body responded to the simplest of touches.

Randy kissed and licked at the entrance getting it moist and wet his hand beside him with fingers curling with anticipation of what he was to do next. Pushing his face forward his delved his tongue in as deep as he could get it making Evan groan out for his Daddy.

Bringing his hand put he curled all his fingers down save one and slipped it into Evan's body next to his tongue. Evan pushed back on the appendages arching his back pleading softly for the feeling not to stop. Randy placed his other hand on the smaller man's hip squeezing gentle to hold him still. Evan was staring at the wall lined with books but it was the object at the end of the books he was looking into it was mirror.

In the mirror he could see himself and Randy's legs peeking out from behind him. Occasionally a tattooed arm would peek into view, arms Evan loved to have wrapped around him. This game was going far beyond his expectations Evan had figured Randy would tire of it after an hour or less but he hadn't Randy was making sure Evan got his game to the fullest extent.

Randy pulled back and catching sight of Evan's face in the distant mirror he gave a warm smile rumbling, " you okay, My Boy?"

Evan didn't break the mirror exchange nodding his mouth opening wider as Randy slowly slid 2 fingers into the inviting warmth. Evan arched his back groaning with delight as Randy found the perfect spot. Gripping the edge of the desk he breathed, "Shit...fuck Daddy please...please..."

"Shhh," soothed Randy, kissing the hollow at the base of Evan's spine, "Easy my boy, easy."  
Slowly he slipped his fingers out. Sliding up Evan's body he spooned the compact frame kissing Evan's neck growling, "Tell Daddy what you want next? Tell me how I can make my perfect boy happy."

Evan looked at Randy via the mirror and with his voice catching in his throat he asked hoarsely," Fill me up, make me yours Daddy please show me how much my daddy loves me."

Randy growled and pressing a biting kiss to Evan's neck his rumbled, "Jesus Evan..." he voice faded as he slowly started to rut against Evan his rock hard cock rubbing against Evan's butt making both of them whimper with need.

"Please Daddy..." begged Evan, "Please...need you so much...I need my Daddy..."

"Daddy needs you too," Randy purred feeling the wetness of the rim of Evan's entrance from his prior prep. Peppering kisses over the back of Evan's neck he push the head in just rocking back and forth making Evan whimper and squirm.

"Oh, fuck Daddy I want your cock all the way in," Evan tried pushing back to get more.

"My boy where did you learn such filthy language," Randy slapped the side of the smaller man's ass lightly. "Bet it was that Cena kid," Randy growled playfully in Evan's ear. "But Daddy likes it. Gets me so hard. I promise I won't rinse your mouth with soap."

"Open me with your thick cock," Evan lifted himself up on the desk so his back made a lovely curve. "I want you in me so you can see how good of a boy I am staying nice and tight for my Daddy."

"Oh…fuck yeah…you are tight my boy," Randy grabbed Evan's raven hair pulling him back even further staring at the hot scene in the mirror.

"Pull my hair like the brat I am," Evan panted as Randy went deeper. "Get all the way in Daddy I want to feel your balls against me."

"Daddy is going to fuck you till you can't walk," Randy licked Evan's neck passionately.

Randy held his breath then suddenly rammed in forcing himself in as deep as possible. Evan cried out his back already bent into an incredible shape arched even more his hands gripping the edge of the desk and Randy started to nail him again and again each thrust drawing out a yap of pained pleasure. Not really aware of what he was doing Evan started rambling, his voice nothing more than a pained mew, "Yes Daddy... oh god Daddy, yes... fuck... fuck me hard... feels so good "

Randy closed his eyes fighting hard not to explode. He wanted the moment to continue for ever the exquisite tightness surrounding him seemingly tighter and more perfect than any other time he'd ever taken Evan before. He buried his face against Evan's neck hissing, "Such a dirty boy, such a filthy perfect boy...my perfect boy...mine...mine..."

"Touch me," begged Evan arching even further to press nipping kissing against Randy's face, "Please Daddy touch me...I need you to touch me...please..."

Randy focused and ran a single finger down Evan's shaft making him whimper and beg for more contact. Randy teased again with two fingers snickering. "Is that the touch you want?"

"Please…Daddy….stroke…me," Evan sob his cock painfully throb needing more attention than the two fingers. Randy obliged wrapping his large hand around the cock stroking closely with the timing of his thrust.

"Daddy is….close," Randy felt Evan's body quake around him as the younger man was reaching his orgasm too. "Daddy wants you to cum first."

"Keep touching, uh," Evan gasped as Randy swirled his thumb over the tip in the circular motion. The younger man's hips buck pushing his shaft through the tight tunnel of Randy's hand. Randy continued his ministration wanting Evan to cum hard onto the desk. Evan was panting and moan out loudly his words echoing off the walls. "Daddy….fuck….Daddy….DADDY!"

Evan shot white streams down on the dark wood desk with a bit dibbling on the Randy's hand. The Viper watched the whole scene the mirror slowing his hips so he could enjoy the feeling of Evan's body constricting around his cock without bringing on his own orgasm.

"Such a good boy," breathed Randy nuzzling his face against Eva's hair. Brushing a kiss against Evan's cheek he ordered," look at me – in the mirror look at me."

Slowly Evan raised his head, gasping for breath still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Locking his gaze with Randy' in the mirror he gave a lopsided smirk asking breathlessly, "Did I make you proud Daddy?"

"You always make me proud," growled Randy fighting to keep control of his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Sensing how close Randy was to losing it Evan pressed back with his body forcing himself down even harder on Randy's hypersensitive cock.

Randy swore his hand sliding down to grip Evans hip hissing, "Fuck don't do that I'll cum and..."

"Then cum," breathed Evan seductively," Cum in me. Daddy fill me up so much it runs out and down my thighs – make me dirty Daddy, do it… make me dirty."

Randy closed his eyes growling as he finally gave way to the building pressure inside. With a loud roar he drove in so deep Evan couldn't help the half scream of pained pleasure as Randy started pounding into him the force making the entire desk shake.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Randy repeated over and over as he rammed into Evan. He tried so hard to not screw his eyes shut so he could see how thoroughly he was fucking Evan. The reflection showed Evan's raven hair sweat soaked and matted to his head. The brown eyes closed and mouth agape panting and calling out with the bit of strength he had left for Daddy.

Randy could feel himself coming undone, that familiar fire coiling in his stomach like a snake raging through him to its destination. He clutched Evan's hips tighter snarling out Evan's name as he flooded the younger man with his release moving in and out until he had soaked the hole with every drip of cum his body had.

Randy was still looking in the mirror smirking has he rubbed Evan's hips a satisfied smile on his lips. He could feel his release doing what his lover had asked for, dripping out down their thighs. He just didn't want to move the moment felt to perfect and pure even in its filth.

Randy leaned down and kissed the back of Evan's neck moving his hands up the sides of the sweat soaked torso lovingly.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Was I a good boy?" asked Evan breathlessly, his voice still shaking with the residue of his orgasm.

"You were better than good," rumbled Randy kissing the side of Evan's neck, making him groan slightly and arch under him.

They were still locked together, Randy's softening shaft filling Evan's tight arse both of them a sticky mess from the coupling. Rolling his hips slightly Randy drew a slight mew from Evan and chuckling softly he asked," What's wrong my boy?"

"Sore," replied Evan.

"Sore? What do you mea..." it was only then as Randy looked at Evan via the mirror he noticed the deep red marks already visible on Evan's thighs. Pulling out suddenly Randy ordered, stand up."

Evan obeyed whimpering as his body that had been bent over the desk protested at suddenly being able to move.

"Turn around!"

Again Evan obeyed without question but as he did Randy couldn't help the gasp of surprise at the sight in front of him. The thick red welts running across Evan's thighs from where the desk had rubbed against him were like knives being driven into his heart and Randy couldn't stop himself from reaching over and touching each of the heavy red lines, his fingers ghosting over each injury as he tried to think of how to make it up to his suddenly abused boy.

"I'm so," Evan lunged forward and hugged the older man before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't tell me you're sorry Daddy," Evan trembled from the burn in his legs. "Because it was best."

Randy bowed his head and kissed the raven hair of his boy, his lover. "Are we done?" Randy whispered softly not sure if their role play would be continuing or not. Evan nuzzled Randy's strong chest for a few moments and looked up to give his answer.

"Daddy, carry me to bed?" Evan ran his hands up and down the Viper's well-muscled back as he hugged.

"Of course my boy and I'll clean you," Randy bent his knees and lifted the younger man up to carry him bridal style.

"I love you Daddy," Evan kissed the tattooed neck as they made their way up stairs. Those words always made Randy's heart soar with happiness to know he was finally loved but someone and not just a fuck buddy.

Entering their bedroom Randy set Evan down on their king size bed and kissed his lips. "I love you too, my boy," Randy went to straighten up but Evan kept his head down by his.

"Where are you going?" Evan spoke sleepily.

"To get the cloth to clean you up," Randy took another quick kiss.

"'kay," yawned Evan releasing his grip on the back of Randy's head.

Moving quickly Randy warmed a wash cloth and taking a moment to clean himself up he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection then slowly smiled realising despite all his misgiving about role-play and the strangeness of the age play request it had been one of the most intense enjoyable and heart-warming nights he could ever remember. Moving back into the bedroom he paused his smile deepening as he looked at the figure in the bed.

Evan had rolled onto his side and was obviously half asleep, the deep chocolate eyes half hidden by heavy lids his body showing the signs of the their recent activities and he had never looked more beautiful to Randy than he did in that moment. Padding over to the bed Randy paused then smirking to himself he knelt on the edge of the bed, and without warning he ran the warm cloth down Evan's sweat slicked back drawing out a little mew of surprise.

Rolling over onto his back, Evan lay smiling up at Randy. Blinking sleepily Evan reached over his hand caressing the firm thigh resting beside his body and yawning slightly, he looked up and locking his eyes with Randy, he asked softly, "Did you enjoy yourself, Daddy? Did you have fun?"

"I did," Randy spoke low and soft running the cloth between Evan's legs cleaning up the last bits of his and Evan's merged release. "Did I do everything right? Was it what you were fantasizing about?" Randy looked up in the tired Evan eyes hoping he was a good actor.

"Amazing," Evan stretched out like cat. "Your amazing Daddy, my Daddy Randy," Evan motioned his hand beckoning Randy to lie on top of him. The older man looked over the smaller man's body making sure he was completely clean. Once he was satisfied with his inspection he did what his lover wanted.

Randy peppered light kisses over Evan's neck as the young man wrapped his arms around the tan back. "So are we done for tonight love?"

"Playing? I guess so but is this something we can do again?" Evan tilted his head back giving perfect access to Randy.

"Of course," Randy lifted up to kiss Evan on the lips. "Next time we'll need to think up a new scenario for you my boy," Randy chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll think of something together," Evan kissed Randy on the chin.

Bottom of Form


End file.
